Confissões
by Rhay Thriller
Summary: Hermione depois de algum tempo descobre seus sentimentos por Rony, ela então confessa seus sentimentos. No entanto não é fácil aceitar que ás vezes nem tudo é como se quer.


Eu chorei. Mas chorei muito. Entrei no meu quarto e tudo o que queria era me jogar na cama e afundar minha cara no travesseiro. O motivo: tristeza. Por que? É simples: Ronald Weasley. Ele de novo!

Tudo começou no primeiro ano, quando nos conhecemos. Á princípio eu apenas o encarava como o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, (que também é meu amigo) mas no fundo pra mim ele era só isso. Me lembro que fiquei com muita raiva dele quando naquele ano o ouvi me chamando de chata, pesadelo, enfim. No entanto, algumas horas depois ele me salvou de um trasgo junto com o Harry. E esse foi só o começo.

Ficamos os três cada vez mais unidos com o passar dos anos, mas ainda assim eu era muito mais próxima do Harry do que do Rony, afinal nós discordávamos em diversos pontos. No terceiro ano, Harry descobriu muitas coisas sobre o passado dos pais dele e que tinha um padrinho, Sirius Black, eu sempre estava do lado dele aconselhando-o e quanto ao Rony, bem, nos aproximamos um pouco mais naquele ano mas nunca podia imaginar o que aconteceria no ano seguinte.

No quarto ano, nós tivemos o baile de inverno. Os garotos tinham que convidar uma menina para ser seu par, quem me convidou foi Victor Krum, o famoso apanhador búlgaro. Eu até gostei, todas as meninas suspiravam por ele e me invejavam por ele ter escolhido a mim, a famosa sabe-tudo. No entanto, percebi que algo me incomodou: o Rony não tinha me convidado. E me surpreendi comigo mesma porque EU QUERIA QUE ELE TIVESSE ME CONVIDADO! Aproveitei aquela noite com o Krum mas queria dançar com o Rony, queria ter estado ao lado dele a noite toda, queria... EU O QUERIA! Me senti invadida por um sentimento que não queria ter em relação a ele. Algo que me fazia sentir especial, algo que me fazia ter vontade de ficar perto do Rony, de conversar com ele, pensei que estava ficando maluca. Naquela época eu cheguei a odiá-lo, porque ele me fazia sentir isso, esse sentimento desconhecido mas que me fazia sentir bem.

Aumentava cada dia mais, quando ele chegava perto de mim eu até sentia minhas bochechas corando, minha respiração ofegante, meu coração batia mais forte. Olhava-o e quando ele virava eu desviava o olhar.

Ás vezes eu sentia que amenizava mais, parecia até que não existia mas bastava uma faísca para que tudo voltasse outra vez. Muitas noites eu chorei, pensei no que estava fazendo. "Será que vale á pena?", eu me perguntava, escrevia todas as noites no meu diário sobre o que eu sentia, o nome de Rony se tornou muito comum nas páginas.

Decidi deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente, se Rony quisesse me namorar, ele teria que ter iniciativa. Mas ocorreu algo que eu não esperava, naquele dia, Harry me contou algo que fez toda a minha esperança desmororar.

-Você sabe da última novidade, Hermione?

-Não, o que é? Nosso professor de DCAT mudou de novo?

-Não, o Rony está namorando a Emily Tindel!

-A... Emily? – foi como um soco no estômago. Emily era uma menina da Grifinória, como ela ficou na nossa casa eu não sabia, só sabia que ela me dava nos nervos. Fazia o estilo perua e era muito popular por causa disso, até tentara se atirar em cima do Harry para ver se aumentava sua popularidade mas não conseguiu nada com ele. Acho que ela pensaras que se ficasse com o melhor amigo dele talvez conseguisse algo. – Que bom para o Rony. – eu disse nem sei como, estava despedaçada por dentro.

Rony havia se afastado de nós nos últimos tempos e agora entendia o porquê. Ainda hoje não acredito no que aconteceu naquele dia. Eu mal consegui prestar atenção nas aulas da tarde e á noite chorei, chorei muito. Á noite foi a pior parte, meus pais me deram um tal de MP3 de aniversário, que grava umas músicas do computador, é claro que aqui em Hogwarts não há computadores, por isso eu mando corujas com o aparelho e minha mãe grava as músicas que eu quero pra mim. Naquele dia, as músicas que eu estava ouvindo na calada da noite no meu quarto me tocavam de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei. O nome da música era Spanish Guitar, de uma cantora chamada Tony Braxton, pessoalmente só tinha duas músicas dela que eu conhecia mas que gostava muito. Era assim:

A smooky room, a small café

(uma sala esfumaçada, um pequeno bar)

They come to hear you play

(Eles vêm pra lhe ouvir tocar)

To drink and dance the night away

(Para beber e dançar a noite toda)

I sit out in the crowd and close my eyes

(Eu sento no meio da multidão e fecho meus olhos)

Dream you're mine

(Sonho que você é meu)

But you don't know

(Mas você não sabe)  
You don't even know that I am there  
(Você nem sabe que eu estou lá)

I wish that I was in your arms

(Eu queria estar em seus braços)  
Like that Spanish guitar

(Como uma guitarra espanhola)  
And you would play me through the night

(E você me tocaria a noite toda)  
'Til the dawn

(Até o amanhecer)  
I wish you'd hold me in your arms

(Eu queria que você me colocasse seus braços)  
Like that Spanish guitar

(Como uma guitarra espanhola)  
All night long, all night long

(A noite toda)  
I'd be your song, I'd be your song

(Eu seria sua música, eu seria sua música)

Steal my heart with every note you play

(Roube meu coração com cada nota que você toca)  
I pray you'll look my way

(Eu oro para que você olhe na minha direção)  
And hold me to your heart someday

(E abrace junto ao coração algum dia)  
I hope to be the one that you caress with tenderness

(Eu tenho vontade de ser aquela que você dá carinho com ternura)  
And you don't know

((E você não sabe)  
You don't even know that I exist

(Você nem sabe que eu existo)

Te sientas entre la gente  
Cierras tu ojos  
Y sueñas que soy tuyo  
Pero yo no siquiera se que estas ahi  
Me gustaria tenerte entre mis brazos amor

A música tocava e eu ouvia e as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Pensava no que eu sentia e me perguntava porque aquilo estava acontecendo. Era tarde da noite e eu então precisava aliviar minhas feridas de alguma forma. Fui tomar um banho, de cabeça e tudo. Apesar do fato de estar muito frio, eu quis tomar um banho gelado, bem gelado, como se a temperatura pudesse congelar meu coração e com isso eu pudesse arrancar esse sentimanto de dentro de mim. Fui. Assim que senti a água fria escorrendo pelo meu corpo, comecei a pensar em tudo o que tinha vivido. Tremia de frio mas aquilo não importava pra mim, lá estava eu, nua e molhada, muito molhada. Comecei a chorar, as lágrimas quentes e salgadas se misturqvam a água pura e fria. Quando saí do banho, fui dormir e no outro dia eu estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

-O que houve, Hermione? - Harry me perguntou

-Eu acho que estou com alguma irritação nos olhos, vou na enfermaria depois ver o que é isso. – eu menti.

Mas no fundo eu sabia que estava mal. Então eu meti a cara nos livros como um meio de fuga de tudo aquilo, eu via o Rony com a Emily. Sofria a cada toque que ele dava nela, a cada beijo que ele dava nela. Na verdade, eu queria que ele me beijasse, várias vezes eu sonhava com os lábios dele sobre os meus, unidos por um beijo caloroso e tocante. Queria que ele me tocasse, me acariciasse como eu desejava que ele fizesse.

No nosso penúltimo ano, eu tive um namorado: Simas Finnegan. Ele havia chegado comigo e me dito que sempre gostara de mim, daí ficamos juntos por um que comecei a enxergar nele coisas que antes não percebia, ele me fez esquecer o Rony por um tempo, mas nós terminamos, acho que ele sempre foi tão carinhoso comigo mas eu não retribuía da mesma forma.

Quando terminei meu namoro com o Simas, Gina que vinha notando meu jeito (não que Harry não tenha notado mas Gina sendo mulher entende melhor) logo entendeu o problema:

-Hermione, eu sei o que está acontecendo com você. – começou ela. – É o Rony, não é? Eu sei que você gosta dele, por que você não fala pra ele dos seus sentimentos?

-Você é muito esperta, Gina. Eu gosto do Rony, mas ele gosta da Emily e eu não posso fazer nada pra mudar isso.

-Quem sabe se você disser pra ele que sente algo especial, quem sabe.

O "quem sabe" da Gina me inspirou, não sei, perder eu não tinha muito daí resolvi me encher de coragem e falar com Rony.

O dia que escolhi para isso foi perfeito, era um final de semana e a Emily tinha ido para casa ficar com os pais. Rony estava sozinho no salão comunal e eu fui direta:

-Rony, preciso falar com você.

-Tudo bem, Hermione. Pode falar mas acho que já sei o que é.

-Bom, eu descobri que não gosto de você como amigo nem como irmão, eu gosto de você de verdade. EU SOU Á FIM DE VOCÊ! Eu admito! O que você sente por mim?

-Hermione, eu sinto uma grande amizade por você mas é só isso. Sempre estarei disposto a oferecer meu ombro pra você e ajudar sempre que você precisar mas eu gosto da Emily.

-Tá bem, então. Eu não posso obrigar você a gostar de mim. – eu me virei para as escadas para descer mas de repente fiz algo que até eu me surpreendi: me virei de novo e dei um beijo em Rony! Ele se surpreendeu, foi muito rápido. Foi só um selinho mas era para que ele tivesse certeza de que todo aquele sentimento estava me mudando.

Naquela noite eu não chorei só refleti de novo ao som de uma música do meu MP3, desta vez se chamava When love kills love, de uma banda chamada Scorpions:

When love kills love  
Suddenly I think I always knew  
I had my share of mistakes made quite a few  
Finally I know when that's for sure  
I don't look back in anger anymore

Suddenly the sun comes up again  
There's a new beginning when we pass the end  
Finally I know when that's for sure  
I don't look back in anger anymore

When love kills love  
Will someone rescue me  
When love kills love  
It's cutting through so deep

Suddenly I wake up from a dream  
Someone tells me I've been talking in my sleep  
Finally I know when that's for sure  
I don't believe in daydreams anymore

When love kills love  
Will someone rescue me  
When love kills love  
It's cutting through so deep

Well life goes round  
and upside down  
it's pretty mad

When love kills love  
Will someone set me free  
When love kills love  
It's cutting through so deep

How can we choose when all we loose is all we have  
We run away from all the pain

When love kills love  
Will someone rescue me  
When love kills love  
It's cutting through so deep

When love kills love

A tradução dela é exatamente o que eu estava sentindo no momento, o meu amor pelo Rony estava matando meu amor prórprio, como é que um amor assim pode ser tão poderoso, tão forte que consegue passar por cima de qualquer coisa?

Eu não conseguia entender. Mas a tradução da música é algo que merece ser lembrada.

De repente eu penso eu sempre soube  
Eu tive minha parte de enganos  
Feito vários  
Finalmente eu sei e isso é sem dúvida  
Eu não olho para trás mais com raiva

De repente o sol surge novamente  
Há um começo novo  
Quando nós passamos o fim  
Finalmente eu sei e isso é sem dúvida  
Eu não olho atrás mais em raiva

Quando amor mata amor  
Alguém me salvará  
Quando amor mata amor  
Está cortando tão profundamente

De repente eu me desperto do sonho  
Alguém me fala  
Eu tenho falado no sono  
Finalmente eu sei e isso é sem dúvida  
Eu não acredito mais em sonhos

Quando amor mata amor  
Alguém me salvará  
Quando amor mata amor  
Está cortando tão profundamente  
Bem vida passa  
E de cabeça para baixo  
Está bem furioso

Quando amor mata amor  
Alguém me deixará livre  
Quando amor mata amor  
Está cortando tão profundamente  
Como possa nós escolhemos  
Quando tudo que nós perdemos  
É tudo que nós temos

Nós corremos daqui  
De toda a dor  
Nós corremos daqui  
De toda a dor

Quando amor mata amor  
Alguém me salvará  
Quando amor mata amor  
Está cortando tão profundamente

Quando amor mata amor  
Quando amor mata amor  
Quando amor mata amor  
Quando amor mata amor

EU AMO O RONY! Estamos no último ano e ainda assim eu o amo. Logo, logo vamos seguir nossos próprios caminhos, talvez nos separemos, não sei se vou deixar de amá-lo ou se vou continuar amando-o ainda mais ainda. A única coisa que eu sei é que HOJE eu o amo. E que vou deixar que a vida se encarregue de decidir se eu ficarei ou não com ele. Hoje eu tenho objetivos, sonhos que vou lutar para concretizar, pois isso está nas minhas mãos mas com relação a esse amor que sinto, SOMENTE O TEMPO PODERÁ DECIDIR.

**N/A: É só uma fanfiction mas reflete o que acontece com muita gente. Se você sofreu ou ainda sofre por alguém que ama muito, não se preocupe, se tiver que dar certo vai dar. E se não tiver, com certeza vai ser melhor assim. Mas não se esqueça, amor é convivência, reciprocidade e respeito. Ele é construído a cada dia e serve principalmente para fazer o outro feliz.**

**BEIJOS THRILLER**

**  
**


End file.
